<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Justice One Shots by W01FS0NG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207090">Young Justice One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG'>W01FS0NG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Flash (TV 2014), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood of Olympus, Death, Escape, F/F, F/M, First three episodes of Young Justice, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, LGBTQ Character, Mention of Poison Ivy - Freeform, Mention of The Light, Museum Theivery, OFC goes crazy, The Light, Tim Drake is Stray, Unsuccessful interrogation, black hole, cadmus people are douchbags, main character is kind of a thief, mention of the joker, meta for hire?, ofc is Nico's twin, ofc is a child of Hades, spoilers for the last few episodes of season 6 of the flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots that I thought about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow hated this. Hated him, hated them. Her employer, Lex Luthor asked her to steal an artifact that is apparently very valuable to the Light. But she wishes that she could escape the clutches of Black Hole. What the heroes would have done with her, she wasn’t exactly sure, but she’s thankful that the cats got to her before their decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, in this universe, the particle accelerator happened before the Reach got here. Also, Wally West is black and Iris West-Allen’s nephew. This is an Arrowverse and Young Justice universe with Timmy being Stray!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow walked through the museum in which new artifacts for an exhibit were being shown. She slipped through the darkness that covered the halls, even though the security was disabled five minutes ago. She still wanted to be careful. The teen was actually beginning to love her ability. Even if she had been experimented on. That was the only thing she hated about this. Shadow doesn’t have a choice now.</p><p>Once at the exhibit, she tapped into her dark energy and channeled an absence of light around her. She was now invisible to the camera. She could of course shroud the entire room in shadow, but that’s not what her boss wanted to happen. The teen spit out her gum and placed a small diamond on it before pressing it to the glass. This made it easier to smash it. Once the crystal was in her hands, she placed it in her bag and was on her way. This crystal was said to have some immense ancient power that she knew she wasn’t going to mess with. That was for the Light to deal with.</p><p>All she has to do now is Shadow Travel back to the rendezvous point. But, this is Gotham, and there are tons of other things she can steal. Wanting to take a look around (while still having the covering of darkness around me), she found herself in an exhibit featuring ancient jewelry. The teen also found the infamous Catwoman and Stray breaking into the casing that held the pretty little items. They were breaking into a different section of the same cabinet.</p><p>“I know you’re in here,” said Catwoman, almost startling Shadow. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh, I already got what I wanted,” Shadow told them, accidentally getting lifting her little shield of mist.</p><p>“And what might that be?” Stray asked as he turned to her. His near-shoulder length black hair almost hid the shape of his goggles from the angle at which they faced each other. Yet still, she could see his piercing light blue eyes.</p><p>All Shadow had was black makeup to act as a domino mask. Some stray lock of light brown hair almost covered her right sea-green eye. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She stated as she became invisible to them again.</p><p>As she went from rooftop to rooftop the teen could tell that she had caught the attention of a bird or two. There was something about the way in which they chased her. Relentless. Sometimes she had her cloaking on, sometimes it glitched out as she rolled onto another building. But no matter, as long as she gets the item to her employer, she’ll be good. To truly shake the birds off of her tail though, she had to shadow travel.</p><p>Once she was there, she was greeted with the face of Lex Luthor standing next to him was Joseph Carver. One is my employer, the other is (in a sense) my creator. </p><p>“As requested, Mr. Luthor,” she said as she handed him a crystal. </p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” the bald man said as he took the item. He then handed the cash to Carver and was on his way to the black SUV. </p><p>Shadow couldn’t help but wish that the money was hers. Carver doesn’t need the money. He’s a billionaire with a tech company. So is Lex. Yet still, The Light had a favor to ask of the Black Hole.</p><p>“Meet you back at the house,” said Joseph. “I’m sure Ultraviolet, Sunshine, and Hoshi are already there.” With that, he left in his own black SUV.</p><p>Shadow hated this. Hated him, hated them. Carver experimented on Shadow’s darkness power. Made some weapons out of her. She hated that she still had to work for him. Ultraviolet and the other two agree.</p><p>However, it seemed as though Shadow’s departure would have to be put on hold. “Stop right there.” It was a teenager’s voice. A boy’s voice. Shadow couldn’t help but think it was the new Boy Wonder himself. He stood on the rooftop, then parkoured down. “I’m going to need you to come with me.”</p><p>Shadow laughed in his face. “Yeah,” she said. “I don’t think so.” Just as she was about to Shadow travel, she felt a dart go right into her neck. Her hand moved to take the item out but soon felt her knees getting weak and her vision becoming blurry.</p><p> </p><p>When she came to, she noticed that she was in a cell and surrounded by Superheros’ sidekicks. There was the new Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aquaman, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Zatanna. Rocket wasn’t there which meant that she was probably away on a mission. She lay on the floor while they stood. From her point of view, they were towering.</p><p>Three of the walls were padded with something. There were a cold metal floor and a plexiglass door. Something in it was dampening her powers. “Interesting,” Shadow stated. </p><p>“What is?” Robin questioned. His arms were crossed over his chest.</p><p>“That you chose this level of containment.” Why hadn’t Robin just taken her somewhere he and Batman could interrogate her themselves? Oh no, did Batman tell them to try and convince her to join the team? Not fucking likely.</p><p>“Welcome to Star Labs in Central City,” Aqualad stated. Shadow wondered what possessed him to dye his hair blonde. Or maybe, just maybe, he was born with that color.</p><p>Shadow's eyes went wide, but then she relaxed and smirked. McCullough tech was in this city. Joseph Carver was in this city. Black Hole was in this city. But she didn’t tell any of them that. Instead, she just stayed quiet. “Something you wanna share?” Kid Flash questioned. Her smile disappeared and she stayed silent.</p><p>“Who did you exchange the jewel with?” Superboy asked. He too was not given an answer. She just stared off into the middle distance, ignoring the fact that all his costume was, was a Superman T-shirt and jeans.</p><p>Robin banged on the plexiglass, making her turn forwards. “Damnit! Who do you work for?!” To that, he received disapproving comments from the other team members.</p><p>For a little bit, she stayed silent. Her smile had disappeared. Reality set in. Then in a serious tone, “If I tell you, I’d die for sure.” Not that she would kiss and tell anyway. Though it is tempting to spill Carver’s secrets. He would probably send Hoshi after her.</p><p>The sidekicks peered at her, partly in shock.</p><p>“We can protect you,” Aqualad offered as he knelt down to her eye level. She still laid on the floor of the cell. She didn’t get why he didn’t want to tower over her like the rest of them.</p><p>“You’ll die too,” she responded. A strange pause filled the air, followed by a sigh.</p><p>“Can you at least give us a name?” Robin asked.</p><p>She knows that he meant her employer’s name or someone in league with him, but she just can’t give that up. So, she gives them her code name instead. “I am called Shadow.” No visible reaction came from the bird.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Shadow,” the Atlantean said. Realizing that she wasn’t going to say much else, he got up and started to walk away. The others soon followed.</p><p> </p><p>It had been at least an five hours since the sidekick team was around. Sunshine would probably be the one that’s working on breaking her out right now. Probably. Bored out of her mind, she started reciting the Fibonacci Sequence. This is something that she had done constantly just to keep herself occupied and sane. Shadow has gotten to the point now that she’s memorized the beginning of it.</p><p>”1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377-“</p><p>Her process were interrupted by a presence she felt. Glancing up, she found that it was actually Catwoman and Stray.</p><p>”What are you doing here?” Shadow questioned them.</p><p>”isn’t it obvious, silly?” Stray asked. “We’re here to break you out.”</p><p>With a cautious look, she replied, “Why?”</p><p>”Well, we did review the security of the museum,” said Catwoman as she fiddled with the controls. “And well, we figured that you should come with us. Work with us.”</p><p>She could take the deal and leave right now. She could leave Black Hole behind. But she would also be leaving Hoshi and Sunshine and Ultraviolet behind. Would they think of her as a traitor? Or will she be praised as the one who got out from Carver’s grasp? Either one could be very likely.</p><p>“Okay,” Shadow decided as the door lifted up. She left with the cats, secretly hopeful that she could start a new life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Jester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, basically, The Joker kidnapped one of the team’s members and this is what happens when she’s found.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was known as Julie Tate, aka Mockingbird, and companion to Robin. He and I had come under Batman’s wing around the same time and were basically inseparable. We were even the same age! We both went to the same school, we both trained at the same time and we both came to be heroes around the same time. I initially found Wally annoying, but he grew on me. Together, the three of us were some of the founding members of the Young Justice team. Things had been going well. M’gann, Artemis, and Zatanna were fast friends. Connor and Kaldur were like big brothers to me. </p><p>We had snuffed out the treachery and battled the Light and the Justice Leaguers who were under their control. No one really knew what happened to Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Martian, or Manhunter, during those sixteen hours they were gone. Things were somewhat peaceful. Well, peaceful until I was kidnapped. </p><p>To them, I had been missing for about three weeks. The team had finally gotten my whereabouts when an unknown caller sent them this abandoned factory. Little did they know it was my own voice, just heavily distorted. I was just sitting there inside. My usual hero outfit was not what I wore. Purple and black were my new colors. Courtesy of two very crazy people. A status of the mind that I had recently reached myself. The Team shared skeptic glances.</p><p>“Uh, Mockingbird?” Robin tried. “Are-are you okay? We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He took a few steps closer. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>I grinned widely, almost about to laugh. “Mockingbird?” Aqualad asked as he too stepped forward. His tone was more authoritative than my brother’s. I couldn’t contain my laughter anymore. </p><p>When my laughing fit died down, I stood up quickly. “Why do you insist on calling me that?!” I snapped. Then in a drawn-out voice, I stated, “My new mentor fixed me, calls me something different.”</p><p>“What, what do you mean?” Kid Flash questioned. Fear slowly set in his eyes.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?!” I lashed out at him, pinning him to the ground. My twin daggers were ready to slit his throat. Tilting my head side to side like the pendulum of a grandfather clock, I stated, “Jo-ker.” My smile grew wide, as did Wally’s eyes before he kicked me off of him. </p><p>“That’s insane!” KF shouted. Rage had replaced the fear.</p><p>“I know!” I agreed. My smile was still the same. I outstretched my arms a little. “Isn’t it just great? I like his new name for me too.” I raised my arms and spread them apart from the center. “The Jester.”</p><p>“Mockingbird,” said Superboy sternly. “This isn’t you!”</p><p>“Isn’t it?!” I used a harsh tone before softening and hugged myself. “I feel more like myself than I ever have.” A cackle erupted from my throat. “You know,” I told them, getting into a fighting stance. “They have this elaborate, long game plan set up, and at the end of it all, they’ll kill me,” I mused. </p><p>“You know we won’t let that happen,” Kaldur stated.</p><p>“Then <em>you </em>will be forced to kill me.” I lowered my guard. “But who will deliver the final blow?” I pointed to them with my weapons one by one as I said, “You?! You! You? YOU?! You! You?” My voice softened in the last one. Then I smiled and launched myself at them, trying desperately to kill my former teammates. They didn’t fight back the same. </p><p>Zatanna tried to tie me up with one of her spells, but I knocked her out.</p><p>“Mockingbird, we don’t want to fight you!” Artemis said as she kept dodging my blows. </p><p>“Well then too bad!” I responded. They were too cautious, trying to reason with me. Haven’t they learned already that that just wouldn’t work with Joker-level crazy people? I guess not. </p><p>Our weapons had been knocked out of our hands by each other. The two of us fought fist to fist now, exchanging blows, blocking, and parrying. Next, I had managed to take her down. I took a knife out of my boot, but then someone knocked me over. We tumbled into the wall.</p><p>I got up to find Robin and readied myself to attack. “Mockingbird, please. Don’t do this.”</p><p>I laughed. “Do what?” I asked in a menacing tone. “Push you to kill me? Did you ever even care?!”</p><p>Angered, he attacked. I took his blow this time. Just a punch in the face. He avoided both my eyes and my nose. My cheek stung. “Of course I cared. I still care about you, you’re my sister!” </p><p>“Well then,” I stated, getting up to my feet. “I guess after this is over, we can celebrate becoming only children!” The fighting took us all around the building. I was relentless, and they were getting tired. </p><p>Then a crash sounded, one of us ruptured a pipe, which led to a gas leak, which got its way to an old fuel cell. It exploded. The sheer force of it knocked me back.</p><p> “Julie!” Robin and KF shouted. I hung from the broken railing of a walkway now. They both reached for my hands. </p><p>I didn’t take them, instead, and with a sickening smile, I let go. Screams of my hero name rang out in my ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cadmus Project: Quicksilver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A DC/Marvel Amalgam with genderbent! Quicksilver!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Guardian approached my glass tube. My blinking eyes found the Genomorphs that sat on his shoulders. The man told me to get up. Apparently I had intruders to deal with.</p><p>“Why can’t you just deal with them?” I asked him.</p><p>“They want to test you, Quicksilver,” he responded. By <em>they </em>he meant the people in charge. The white coats and suits that wanted me to become a weapon. They have leverage on me, so I agreed to do it. I liked and disliked that the man called me that. Not once had any of these people called me by my actual name, Petra. It was a name that <em>they </em>gave me. </p><p>There were three intruders. A small boy dressed in red, yellow, and black with a domino mask. A dark-skinned teen in red and blue. A strange tattoo snakes around his arms. He had blonde hair. The third one had red hair, a yellow top, and red pants, boots, and gloves. From the limited time I’ve been allowed to spend on the internet, I gathered that the first one is Robin. The second one is Aqualad, and the third is Kid Flash. The people in charge haven’t exactly told me how to fight them, but I think I have an idea.</p><p>Silver lightning blitzed off of my body. The black domino mask they gave me provided a nice contrast to the silver and white suit I had. Hell, even my long hair turned white. However, that’s because of the Kryptonian DNA that they infused with me. They also struck me with lightning, but that’s sort of besides the point.</p><p>Anyway, I zipped through the corridors and rammed myself into the Atlantean. He fell and groaned in pain. “What?” I asked as I turned towards him. “Didn’t see that coming?” I ran off, apparently piquing the interest of the other speedster. We chased each other around the entire building.</p><p>Finally, we stopped. “So, I guess you are as fast as me,” I tell him. I then tried to speed punch him. He dodged and grabbed my wrist.</p><p>“Was there any real doubt?” He asked with a flirtatious smile. What the heck is wrong with this guy?</p><p>“Maybe,” I said, punching his stomach. I zipped past him, but he soon caught up and pinned me to the wall.</p><p>“Tell me what’s a girl like you with powers like ours doing for a company like Cadmus?” He asked me.</p><p>I pushed him off of me. “That’s none of your damn business.” </p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Yes. Really.”</p><p>He grabbed my hand as I attempted to get out of the corner. I twisted his arm. Some way or another he managed to pin me to the ground. I kicked him off of me.</p><p>Our little race continued until we were back near the other two. This just so happened to be in a room full of genomorphs. They sent electric pulses to the generator. Robin and Aqualad were in mid-conversation. The Guardian appeared. Those same aliens on his shoulders. I didn’t need them to make me work for Cadmus. They have my little sister being held, hostage. What the hell am I supposed to do?</p><p>“Wait!” Called Robin. “There’s something else!” I stood by Guardian and his aliens. His shield was readily attached to his arm. “Project Kr. Ugh! The files are triple encrypted! I can’t-“</p><p>“Don’t move,” Guardian told them. The genomorphs around us grew in size. “Wait a minute.” Oh no. He was coming to his senses. “Wait, Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad?”</p><p>The Atlantean spoke up. “I know you,” he said. “Guardian. A hero.”</p><p>“I do my best,” the hero admitted. Too bad he’s being mind-controlled. The young heroes don’t seem to get that quite yet. I’m not about to jeopardize Wanda’s safety. What would our dead parents even say to that?</p><p>“Then why are you here?” Kid Flash questioned harshly. He pointed at me. “And with <em>her!” </em></p><p>“I work security here,” the man told him. “She does too. Now you are trespassing, but we can call the league, figure this out.” I didn’t react to his lie. I couldn’t. I don’t work here. I am an experiment here. Maybe the little aliens still have a hold on him? Maybe it’s slipping.</p><p>“You think the League’s gonna approve of you breeding weapons?” The speedster continued.</p><p>“You know what-?” I started to say, but I was interrupted by Guardian.</p><p>“Weapons? What weapons?” He asked. He had finally snapped out of his trance. Pity though. The Genomorphs reset his mind. I looked away. “Take them down, Quicksilver!” He suddenly ordered.</p><p>“</p><p>Yes, sir,” I replied. I immediately went for Robin, knowing that he must have been trying to get through the firewalls and security systems. However, I was knocked off course by the teen in yellow. The other Genomorphs charged.</p><p>Imagine two people in a fistfight. Now imagine them going wicked fast and lightning radiating off of them. A blur of yellow and silver speeding all around the hallway. That’s what the two of us probably looked like to the others.</p><p>Soon though, he and the others eluded us and went straight down in the elevator. “This isn’t good,” I say to Guardian.</p><p>“Well, then, get down there!” He ordered.</p><p>I sped down there in time to find them diving through the closing doors of the chamber. The door was then locked, but when has that ever stopped me?</p><p>Next, I start phasing through the door. “You boys shouldn’t be down here,” I told them. They turned towards me, immediately on guard.</p><p>“Oh really?” asked Robin sarcastically. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“You’re smart. You figure it out,” I quipped. I sped to attack but got intercepted. Kid Flash had pinned me once again. This time my hands were held behind my back and my face touched the wall. Robin took that as a challenge and maybe even an invitation. Why did I get this weird feeling? Like I want to help them out? If I do this, they’ll kill my sister. Shit. What should I do? I’ll be damned if I help these people out. Maybe I could wake up Kr? That’ll definitely shake things up.</p><p>I sped out of KF’s grasp and right in front of Kr’s tube. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for them. He was grown in sixteen weeks. Hell, some of his DNA is in me. It’s what made the lightning be able to give me speed. But now I’ve been noticing that I can also draw power from the sun. Shit. </p><p>As soon as he wakes up, he’ll be confused and attack us. Definitely not going to be around for that. I definitely don’t want to be around when Desmond comes along. I pressed a few buttons and the glass door opened. Once he was out and on the ground, I turned, saying, “See ya.” Then I sped off, phasing through the wall.</p><p>Wanting to blow off some energy, I just started to speed all around the building. They’ll just end up sending me somewhere else though. This place will probably be abandoned. That is unless the Genomorphs decide to make a little city here. </p><p>I went back to them and found that they had been placed in the same tubes that Superboy and I were held in. They haven’t woken up yet. Is that a good thing?</p><p>“Hey,” I say as I walk up to the technically sixteen-year-old.</p><p>“Uh, hey,” he replied. Gods, he looked so much like a younger version of Superman. </p><p>“Are you okay?” I asked him. “I mean, you have just woken up.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Quicksilver.” I gave him a fake smile, knowing that those little aliens force-fed information about me into his head. It’s bad enough that he’s been force-fed everything else a sixteen-year-old would know. But why would they do that? Why would they tell him who I am?</p><p>That’s when the young heroes started waking up. My mind was split between staying here and helping them or speeding away. Shit. No, I can’t do this. If I go down this road, they’ll kill her for sure. I’d go with the supers and probably get put in a jail cell and my little sister would die.</p><p>Then people upstairs called me through the coms. “Quicksilver get to the fortieth floor now!” Immediately I sped away.</p><p>“What were you thinking?!” A guy in a lab coat yelled at me. “Why did you let the weapon out of its pot?!”</p><p>“I-I don’t know sir. Something just came over me,” I lied, studying the floor. I could probably blame it on the telepathic aliens.</p><p>“Really?! You don’t know?! It seems like you do!”</p><p>“No, sir. I really don’t.” A pause. “Well, actually, sir. Now that I think about, there was one of those aliens down there. I think it-“</p><p>“That’s absurd! Do I have to remind you about your sister?!”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“You have caused enough problems.” A dart went into my neck. I reached for it, but my legs became limp and my mind was slipping. Soon everything turned black.</p><p>—————</p><p>Mount Justice</p><p> </p><p>Robin typed on the computer while Kid Flash stood around. His arms crossed. “Come on, come on,” the Boy Wonder murmured as he attempted to hack into Cadmus again. He’s been working at this for about an hour. Everyone else went to their separate rooms to get settled in.</p><p>“Got it!” Robin exclaimed. Quicksilver’s files popped up on the screen. “Hello, Quicksilver. Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>General POV<br/><br/></p><p>Two years later…</p><p>For a while, Quicksilver didn’t show up at all. There was no trace of her whatsoever. Well, that is until almost a year later. There’s an explosion at another Cadmus laboratory. Reports say there was a silver blur that escaped from it.</p><p>Two months later, the news reports a silver speedster helped break Poison Ivy out of Belle Reve with Catwoman and Harley Quinn. A security camera had caught a picture of the speedster that wasn’t blurry this time. Her hair was still the same Chrome color and she even wore the same suit. Except this time, she had an iPod strapped to her side.</p><p>Then, various online news reports depict her stealing a whole bunch of stuff. Other times,</p><p>she was saving people. There was one time when the teen was moving people out of the way from a derailed train. At some point she actually stopped to talk to a reporter who just happened to be there. The girl told him to call her Quicksilver. The news practically exploded with the naming of this anti-hero.</p><p>Next, about seven months after that, Kid Flash was going to save people from an exploding boarding school, but it seemed as though Quicksilver had already taken care of it.</p><p>The two of them locked eyes as they stood around. </p><p>He tapped his ear as if activating a comlink. “Nevermind,” he said. “It’s already taken care of.”</p><p>She took her earbuds out. The iPod had apparently been blaring Sweet Dreams. She paused the song. “Hey,” Quicksilver said. Kid Flash parroted her.</p><p>“Let’s talk, shall we?” She suggested. The two of them sped to some rooftop in the middle of Central City. Kid Flash then sped off before coming back with coffee from CC Jitters.</p><p>“So, Uh, good job with that school,” the redhead complimented.</p><p>“Um thanks,” she replied in between sips.</p><p>“Why are you here?” KF questioned after a long pause of silence. “Usually you’re just stealing things.”</p><p>“Hey,” the chrome-haired girl mocked offense. “I save people… sometimes.” She chuckled to herself. After taking in another sip, she said, “In all seriousness though,” she sighed. “I have a younger sibling that Cadmus used to keep me in line. Ever since I escaped I’ve been trying to find her. All the thefts, and even with breaking Poison Ivy out of prison… those were to put money in my pocket. Nothing more. I tracked a transfer that’s going to be moving out of the country soon. It’s a large convoy. I can’t do it alone.”</p><p>“So, you want the team to help you?” He guessed.</p><p>“That would be much appreciated, yes.”</p><p>“I can’t guarantee that the others will want to help you, given your history, but I’ll try.”</p><p>“You’d do that for me?” </p><p>“Yeah.” He smirked. “Didn’t see that coming did you?” </p><p>The question made her smile. “No, no I didn’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. White Canaray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A story about Black Canary’s protégé Maya, who just so happens to be gay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya lived on the streets of Star City before Dinah Lance took her in. Maya never really explained why she was on the streets and Dinah never pushed for a reason. Oliver Queen likes her enough and Roy became her friend. They attended the same school, though he was one grade above her. Next, Maya joined them in their crime fighting crusade as White Canary. She didn’t have the Canary Cry but she did fight as well as her mentor. </p><p>—————</p><p>Roy was the first to find out about her secret. He had asked her out about five times in the two years he had known her. By this time, Dinah had actually adopted Maya. Each time he asked, she said no. On the fifth and final time, he asked, “Why not?” They were walking out of school. The bell had rung ten minutes ago and it was now time to go home.</p><p>She stood there for a moment, greatly unsure of something. Was she ready to do this? Was she really going to do this? What will he say? How will he react? Only one was to find out, just go for it. Maya took in a deep breath and replied, “I’m gay.”</p><p>“Oh.” For a while they stood there silently. Anxiety was already running wild in her head. She started to walk away from him, but he stopped her. “I-I mean. That’s cool. It’s fine. I uh, I just wasn’t expecting that is all. Does Dinah know?”</p><p>“No,” Maya replied. “And I’m not ready to tell her yet, so can you please not say anything?” </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you.” They then walked the rest of the way home.</p><p>He was the first person she ever told who accepted her for who she is. They remained friends after she came out to him. He never judged her, and per her wishes, he never told anyone. He even became like an older brother. He was there when she encountered one of her relatives in the street. He defended her. After that little encounter, he got her in the car and drove.</p><p>When they arrived at a gay bar, she turned to face him, asking, “What is this?”</p><p>“A distraction,” he told her. </p><p>A distraction from the sibling who spat at her feet. A distraction from the family that would never accept her. This was a chance to be herself. A chance to find someone.</p><p>Once in, they hung around for a while before she locked eyes with another girl. Roy noticed their silent conversation and how the other girl left the counter. He also noticed that Maya was a little unsure. “Go,” he said. “Be happy.”</p><p>She smiled at him and said, “Thanks,” before going after her.</p><p>—————</p><p>The two of them managed to keep her secret well guarded, even when Maya joined the team of sidekicks with Miss Martian. Roy didn’t join, but he hung around her sometimes. They both knew that Artemis was not Oliver Queen’s niece. But between them, Maya and Artemis were cool. She was okay with Zatanna and Rocket too.</p><p>Things were going great for a while. Maya loved being on the team, fighting the Light. But then she noticed Kaldur acting a bit differently with the team. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she never thought to question him.</p><p>Then, out of the blue. Her birth mother contacted her and asked her to meet at a diner in Star City. When she told them that she had to skip practice for the day, the leaders questioned her.</p><p>“I-I’m not exactly comfortable sharing the reason, I just have to go.” With a bag in hand, Maya went through the zeta tube without another word.</p><p>Aqualad, Batman, and Black Canary shared a look. The blonde sighed. Batman stated, “You know what that sounds like.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Dinah replied, sounding disappointed. “I already placed a listening device in her bag.”</p><p>—————</p><p>Maya went into the diner to find her birth mother sitting in a small booth already eating and drinking. There were two waters. “I already got you a water,” the mother as the teen sat down. She set her bag next to her in the booth.</p><p>“Thanks, I guess.” Things were awkward for a moment as the older woman ate and the younger drank. “So, why did you call me here?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you had finally learned your lesson.” The statement was said without emotion or eye contact. The woman just kept her eyes focused on her food.</p><p>“And what lesson would that be?” Maya questioned, trying not to sound hurt.</p><p>“Sabes qué lección,” her birthday mother stated, finally looking at the girl she didn’t recognize. “Es hora de que renuncies a tu tonta fama y vuelvas a casa.”</p><p>“Madre,” Maya steeled herself, offended. “Soy nunca going back home if tu crees este es a phase. I can  assure you, it is not! I like women. I’m gay. I’m a lesbian. If you can’t accept that, then goodbye.” She got up to leave.</p><p>“Does your new caretaker know?” The question stopped her. “Does she know what you are? What sinful things you do? They’ll throw you out like I did, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Maya turned, looking bitter. “I thought age and time would mellow a bitch. Clearly I was wrong. Enjoy your meal, homophobe.” She walked out on her birth mother and her old life and didn’t look back. She’s been out of that woman’s life for four years. Four years of resentment and misunderstanding, that will unfortunately stay its course.</p><p>Feeling as if she needed a distraction, she went into the gayborhood downtown and went into the house of the ball world. Music blared all around. The building was packed with people from all sides of the LGBTQ+ community. A panel of six judges with scorecards sat next to the host, Pray Tell. Here, people dress up. Here people walk in the center of the room for different categories and win prizes. Here, there are mostly blacks and Latinos. Here, though Maya does not compete, she feels welcomed.</p><p>Pray Tell, announced, “And the category is… one of my favorites. Femme Queen Vogue!!!” The crowd, including Maya erupted with cheer. “I wanna see some movement up in this bitch! Come on bring it!” Different women in their fancy costumes that they themselves made strutted and danced down the walkway. “Give it to me, hey! Ah ha! Ooh shit! Who else! Oh! Come on come on! Oh! They comin’ from the audience, kids! Pop! Live and serve and work and pop!” Three different people entered this competition. When they had reached the stage, the host continued, “Judges. Please! Your scores for Miss Angelica.” They held up their cards. “Ten. Ten. Eight. Nine. Nine. Eight. And now, for Miss Mariah. Nine. Ten. Nine. Ten. Nine. Nine. And for Miss Aphrodite? Ten. Ten. Ten. Ten. Ten. Ten. Oh! Miss Aphrodite snags the prize!” She was given her trophy and the floor cleared for the next category. </p><p>Maya watched four more categories go by before slipping out, heading back for Mount Justice. </p><p>—————</p><p>When she arrived, she noticed that the building was quiet. She figured that the rest of them had all gone on a mission. A phone call interrupted her curiosity. It was Dinah. “Yeah?” Maya questioned.</p><p>“Can you come to the security room, please?” Dinah questioned. The security room is where all the monitors for the cameras placed around the building are held. The room also holds equipment for surveillance. It’s also where the central computer is.</p><p>“Um, sure,” Maya replied, not really sure what was going on. The call ended. When she reached the room, she found Dinah, Oliver, Batman, and Kaldur all staring at her. “What is this about?” She asked them as she closed the door. Arrow stood with his arms crossed. Dinah leaned against the table. Kaldur sat in one of the chairs. Batman lurked in the corner.</p><p>“Maya,” Kaldur was the one to speak first. “We have reason to believe that a mole has infiltrated the team.”</p><p>“And?” The White Canary pressed, eagerly wanting to get to the point.</p><p>“And, well, with how you were acting earlier today…” Dinah trailed off.</p><p>“Oh,” the teen said with realization. “Y-you think I’m the mole?” Her face told them that she was starting to freak out.</p><p>“How could we not?” Batman added. “You were being very secretive about where you were going.”</p><p>“I have good reason,” she told them sternly.</p><p>“We know,” said the Green Arrow. “And we believe you.”</p><p>“But?” The teen questioned. With wide eyes, she dropped her bag and started searching it. That’s when she found the listening device. She held it up, asking, “Seriously?” They has been listening the entire time. They listened to her conversation with her birth mother, they heard her words, they listened to her time at the ball. Shit.</p><p>“Maya-,” Dinah’s voice was gentle, but the woman was cut off.</p><p>With teary eyes but a hard stare, White Canary asked her new mother, “Are you gonna throw me out like she did?” That’s why this teenager was on the streets in the first place. She was so scared of telling them. Fearing their rejection, or treatment of her once they found out.</p><p>“What? No,” Canary stated, still keeping the same tone. “I would never do that, sweety.” She walked closer to her adopted daughter. “You didn’t have to keep this from me, you know.” A reassuring hand placed itself on Maya’s shoulder. “It’s okay that you’re gay. I will never throw you out for being yourself.” The blonde put the dark brunette in a tight embrace, which the smaller female slowly returned.</p><p>“We all accept you, Maya,” Kaldur said, standing up. “Don’t forget that.” He gestured to the monitor that showed the rest of the team on their mission. “They will too, if you want to tell them.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kaldur,” Maya stated, breaking her embrace with her mom.</p><p>Before she could leave the room, Batman spoke up, “Not a word about the mole to the other teammates. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Batman.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>With that, she left to go to the lounge area to wait for the others’ arrival. Maybe she won’t tell them right away, but the fact that she can, with the promise that she won’t freak them out, seemed exciting.</p><p>—————</p><p>How Artemis, Zatanna, and Wally found out:</p><p>The four of them (four including Maya) were tasked with going to this rich masked party undercover to keep people safe. Maya was quietly nursing a glass of champagne. (Dinah was okay with her drinking a little alcohol every now and then.) Artemis and Zatanna were standing around, quietly observing.</p><p>Wally walked over to his teammate and asked, “Hey, babe, wanna dance with me?”</p><p>Maya smiled apologetically and said, “Sorry, I’m not into guys.” She then got up from her seat and walked into the crowd, away from the speedster’s dumbfounded face.</p><p>Maya did wind up dancing though, with a rich teen girl. The hero felt the stares of her teammates, but she didn’t let that bother her. As she danced, she not only had a great time, she scanned the crowd for anything suspicious. </p><p>When the whole spiel was over, Artemis and Zatanna walked over to Maya. “Canary, do you have something to tell us?” </p><p>Playing back Kaldur’s words in her head, she replied, “Yes, actually. I’m gay.” An excited shriek came from them as they hugged the bow confused teen. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s just um,” Artemis backed up and made eye contact with the magician. “We had our suspicions before, and seeing you dance with that girl…”</p><p>“We just wanted to make sure,” Zatanna interjected.</p><p>“Right,” said Maya. “Well, you two have a nice night.” With that, she left.</p><p>—————</p><p>How Robin found out:</p><p>Maya was hanging out at the ballroom house. She promised her friend that she would go with her, but then again, she supposed that she should be training. Wally has just gotten back from “Saving an entire country.”</p><p>He told Maya that Vandal Savage was there, trying to stop him. She knows that this guy has kept showing up again and again. She needs to be ready for an encounter, but at the same time, she promised her trans friend that she would see her walk and get a trophy.</p><p>Maya was about to get down to the stairs to congratulate her friend when a familiar small boy with black hair and sunglasses stopped her. “So, this is where you hang out on Fridays, sometimes?” He asked.</p><p>“Robin, what are you doing here?” She asked him in a hushed voice. </p><p>“I can ask you the same thing.” With him being the detective he is, Maya wouldn’t be surprised if he just followed her here.</p><p>“Long story short, I’m gay, and this is where I go to have fun sometimes. And no, we are never going to talk about this again. Now can you please get out of the way so I can congratulate my friend?”</p><p>Maya could tell that he was shocked. His sunglasses couldn’t hide his eyebrows. Not like how the domino mask can. After not even a minute, he stepped aside. </p><p>—————</p><p>How everyone else found out:</p><p>A few days after that, Black Canary informed her protege that she made the cut and can join the Justice League in two years if she wanted, which of course, she accepted. The blonde also informed the brunette that Roy was fully joining the team.</p><p>Ecstatic, Maya waited for Roy to show up, along with Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. The others emerged when the boom tube announced their arrival.</p><p>“Roy!” Maya greeted, I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. </p><p>“Hey, little sis,” he said as he hugged me back.</p><p>“Wait a minute, he’s your brother?” Wally asked her, walking towards them.</p><p>“Sorta,” she replied.</p><p>The only one who wasn’t happy about it was Artemis. Too bad for her since she was tasked with going on a mission with him, Aqualad and Kid Flash.</p><p>It was about a month after, when the real problems started though. That was when Red Arrow, Elongated Man and a few others were being welcomed into the justice league. On a recent mission, in which they barely escaped with our lives, they discovered the truth about Belle Reve and found these weird biochips. </p><p>Once the adults left, Robin points out that someone on the Team must have tipped off the villains. It is explained to Rocket that Aqualad suspected there was a mole within the group.</p><p>“Seriously?” Rocket questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, I say one suspicious thing and my stuff gets bugged,” Maya stated.</p><p>“Hey, yeah, where did you go, anyway?” Kid Flash asked her.</p><p>Maya just stood there for a moment before walking over to the monitor and typing some things in. “Let’s just listen to the recording, yeah?”</p><p><em>“I already got you a water.” </em> </p><p>“That’s my birthmother’s voice,” White Canary said quietly.</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, I guess. So, why did you call me here?” </em>
</p><p>“And that’s me,” she continued speaking. The others looked around, skeptical.</p><p><em>“I was wondering if you had finally learned your lesson,” </em>her mother stated.</p><p>Maya sat on the ground against the consol with her arms wrapped around her legs, burying her face from sight. </p><p><em>“And what lesson would that be?” </em>Maya questioned, trying not to sound hurt.</p><p>
  <em>“Sabes qué lección, Es hora de que renuncies a tu tonta fama y vuelvas a casa.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Madre, soy nunca going back home if tu crees este es a phase. I can  assure you, it is not! </em><em> I like women. I’m gay. I’m a lesbian. If you can’t accept that, then goodbye.” </em>She got up to leave.</p><p>
  <em>“Does your new caretaker know? Does she know what you are? What sinful things you do? They’ll throw you out like I did. I’m sure of it.” </em>
</p><p><em>“I thought age and time would mellow a bitch. Clearly I was wrong. Enjoy your meal, homophobe.” </em> </p><p>“Wait, so you’re actually gay?” Wally questioned. Apparently he thought she was joking at that high-class party.</p><p>“Yes, KF,” White Canary said from her spot on the floor.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” said Rocket. “Your own family doesn’t accept you, and you go talk to them anyway?” Maya gave her a weak smile. “Guuurrllll.”</p><p>“Stupid, I know, but... they’re cut out of my life now. So...”</p><p>“and you didn’t think to tell us because?” Rocket continued her questions.</p><p>”I was so scared that my new family would reject me the way that my biological family does, I never bothered telling them.”</p><p>“Well, look around,” said Robin, stepping closer to her. “We accept you.” He turned to the others. “Right?”</p><p>They all agreed. Teary eyed and smiling, Maya stood up and cut the audio there, unwilling for them to hear her go to a ball.</p><p>Next, Connor’s head started hurting. Everything just sort of spilled out from there. They found out that Superboy was actually half kryptonian. He’s been recently using these patches that give him all of the powers a kryptonian should have on a yellow-sun planet. They also found out that his human father is Lex Luthor. On top of that, they found out that Artemis is the biological daughter of Sportsmaster and sister of Cheshire. On top of that, M’gann is apparently a White Martian.</p><p>So, the team went to Santa Prisca, feeling more connected than ever. There, the Team fought and won against Blockbuster, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Bane, And Queen Bee. They won, but most of them slipped away. Yet still, the team felt good. They had just defeated members of the Injustice League and felt closer to each other than ever.</p><p>Maya wondered how Roy was doing at the Watchtower. Little did she know who he really was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Strange Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is something I had in my mind for a while now (After reading all those PJO and HoO books). This is the original idea. I'm going to post the full thing as a separate fic because I wanted to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a typical day of training for the young heroes. Sparring sessions had gone well, and they were just about to end it. That’s when it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something made of shadows emerged out of nowhere. Out stumbled a teenage girl. She looked around with tired yet wide eyes. “Well, this definitely isn’t where I need to be,” she said, clutching her side. A sword seemed to have lodged itself in her body. “Unless he’s here.” She nearly toppled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay-?” M’gann asked, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemingly pulled a black double-edged spear out of nowhere. “Don’t come near me,” the girl spat. A dangerous look developed in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” said the Martian, backing up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Was her next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you literally look like you’re about to pass out,” Kid Flash stated. He gestured to her. “And you have a freaking sword in your side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mysterious girl glanced down. “Oh, yeah, I do. That’s not good. I guess it’s mine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can that be your reaction to getting stabbed?” Robin wondered out loud. “You’re clearly about to pass out-“ the young hero tried to point out. He stepped towards her, but she took a drastic measure. By that, well… she raised </span>
  <em>
    <span>the dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weird zombie/ghost things were standing in the training room!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said don’t come near me!” She leaned to one side, but caught herself. Next her spear disappeared and she fell to the floor, going right to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heroes looked between each other. Wally zipped up to her and poked her. “KF, what are you doing?!” Artemis whisper-yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp,” he said, standing up straight. “She’s passed out.” He then sped back to his original spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mentor in the room sighed. “Let’s get her to the Medbay,” Black Canary told them. Superboy and Kaldur lifted her and took her to the medical wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they did, Aqualad became fixated on a necklace she had. On the leather string were two strange beads on it. The first one had what looked like a maze on it. The second one had tiny Ancient Greek writing. He almost forgot that he could read Greek. There were names of dead people on that bead. It almost made him wonder if she survived the Titan War. If she had, that would mean the camp she mentioned would be Camp Half-Blood. By the way she came into Mount Justice, and with the powers she has, he would say that she’s a child of Hades. He can’t exactly talk to just any of his teammates about this. He needs to consult with his king and Wonder Woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaldur,” Conner grabbed his attention. They were now in the medical wing, and she was on one of the beds. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” The Atlantean let the teen girl go and turned to his colleague. “Oh, it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” the half Kryptonian accepted with a shrug. Conner went back to the others while Kaldur went to his room. The clone thought nothing of it as he went to the kitchen. The scent of cookies in the oven hit his nose. He wondered if M’gann was baking them for the new arrival. By the voices coming from the area, she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wally can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hover around the oven?” Artemis asked him. “She’s baking them for the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so good,” the ginger head complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re not for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others hung around, Robin went into the gym where all his gymnastics equipment was. As he spun, leaped, and pulled through different routines, he thought about the mysterious kid who just arrived. He wondered if she knew about Mount Justice or if she teleported here by accident. Going off of what she said, the latter seemed more likely. He also wondered if she was also from Cadmus. How else would she have a power, unless it was magic? But who was he referring to as “he?” Dick definitely doesn’t know her, and judging by everyone’s reactions, no one knows who she is. That still doesn’t mean she wasn’t looking for any of his teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked back to the hangout space of the facility, he found Aquaman and Wonder Woman walking behind Kaldur towards the Medbay. Curious, the bird boy followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?” The Amazon warrior questioned the badass blonde wearing a business jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fatigued, from what I can tell,” Black Canary stated. “She looks about fourteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he saw her wake up. Knowing that Megan would be excited by this, he went over to the kitchen. “How are those cookies coming?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re almost done,” M’gann informed him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because she's awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the beep of the timer, the Martian rushed to the oven and opened the door. After putting on her oven mitts, she placed the tray on top of the stove. “Perfect,” she muttered before placing the treats on the plate. “I’ll go bring these to our guest.” She then walked out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you!” Wally said rapidly as he sped after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Came Zatana’s voice. The other members of the team turned to see the magician and Rocket back from their mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have an unexpected guest in the medbay,” Robin told her. He then remembered something. “Where’d you guys put the sword she came in with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being inspected by Red Tornado,” Connor replied. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to take a look at it.” He turned to Zatana. “You should come too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aria di Angelo dreamed that she stood in a town somewhere in Puerto Rico. Her twin, a Satyr and, and a teenager ran right past her. “Nico!” she called out. After word spread that her twin brother was delivering the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood with a Roman Praetor and a Satyr, she became set on helping him. She had dreamed that her brother was in danger before, even before the news spread. She felt as if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help him. She didn’t know how Clovis got his last known location, and she didn’t care. Aria hasn’t seen Nico for months. More than half the year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something pulled me into a building. Hunters and Amazons alike fought this... this giant. He didn’t seem like how she thought a giant would look. He was handsome. Aria could have sworn that she heard him smile. “I can sense you, demigod,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to her, but the Amazonian shouted to get his attention. “Hey! I’m your opponent!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demigod woke up with a start and a gasp. Four people were standing near her. She didn’t register that they were talking until her heart and breathing slowed. “Where am I?” she asked as she tried to get off the hospital bed. The blonde lady got in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I can’t tell you that,” the blonde told her. “But you need to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Resting can wait,” Aria said as she tried the other side. “I need to find my brother and his traveling companions </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Upon getting her feet on the floor, she remembered her injury. She winced in pain. The dark-skinned teen helped her stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke in Ancient Greek, “Who is your brother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aria gave him a strange look. “You know Ancient Greek?” She asked in the same language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The three of us do, yes,” the dark-haired woman voiced. Aria then remembered the fourth person in the room. She looked at him. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aria nodded to herself. Before she could respond, the Blonde woman spoke again. “What do you think you’re doing? You still have a massive stab wound in your side. It needs to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Aria argued, giving the woman a firm glare. “What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>is some Ambrosia and Nectar. Things you probably do not even have around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere until you answer a few questions.” Aria turned to see a man in… she squinted her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a bat costume or something? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m pressed for time,” the demigod told him. “Sorry.” She tried to disappear into the shadows and leave this place forever, but there weren’t enough shadows in the room. She sighed and grumbled. “Stupid shadows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With respect, Batman,” said the dark-haired woman, stepping forward. “She really needs to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why,” he pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to answer to you, mortal,” she said, opting to move past him. This turned out to be a mistake on both of their parts. The weird bat dude tried to stop her by judo flipping her. Aria responded by activating her double-edged Stygian iron spear by pressing on a charm on her bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whoa,” the blonde turned to Aria. “Settle down, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to the ones who spoke Greek. They nodded. Aria sighed and turned her spear back into a bracelet. She then stepped away. The demigod didn’t hesitate. “I need to hurry and get to my brother before he collapses,” Aria stated. “He’s bringing something important to a location that you can’t know about by August. And I don’t trust the Roman he’s traveling with. With me there, our shadow traveling would be more effective. A giant is hunting them down, he may or may not have caught my scent too. For your sake, you need to let me leave or else you might all die, even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>see through the mist. I came into this facility by accident.” They all just stared at her for a small moment. “Also I would like the sword that I came in here with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have sworn the strange man in the bat costume’s eyes squinted. He asked, “You mean the sword you were stabbed with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a straight face, she said, “Since the original owner is unavailable to claim it and since </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was stabbed by it, it is technically my sword now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” said the blonde lady. “I will get you the sword, just stay here where we can treat you.” Batman left with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit down,” the black-haired lady motioned for her to get back on the bed. The daughter of Hades obliged. “How did you get that stab wound anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camp Half-Blood is being surrounded by troops from… New Rome I think it’s called? Anyway, I was going to sneak away so that I could help my twin brother. My plan was to slip away while no one was noticing. One of the scouts found and attacked me. Now I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here,” said the woman. In her held out hand was ambrosia squares. “I’m a demigod too.” Aria took one in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young demigod was about to ask a question when she spotted the blonde man’s symbol and asked something different, “Are you guys Atlantean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde man smiled. “Yes, in fact, I am Arthur, King of Atlantis.” He gestured to the black teenager standing next to him. “This is Kaldur, a Captain in my army and my mentee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I however,” said the woman, “Am Diana, an Amazonian. Zeus is my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Aria replied. “I am Aria di Angelo, daughter of Hades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was right,” Kaldur muttered under his breath. Aria chose to ignore those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you both here right now? Aren’t some of the sea creatures and maybe some minor sea gods siding with Gaea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some are,” Arthur replied. “Yes. But Poseidon’s forces are keeping them at bay well enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child of Hades didn’t catch his words though. Her mind was too consumed with finding a space with enough shadows so that she could get out of here and get Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still vividly remembers the look on his face when Percy told them about Bianca’s death. They were both torn up about it, but Nico was the one who made the son of Poseidon promised to bring her back in one piece. Aria and Nico were just about inseparable. Yet that was when the rift first appeared. See, after Percy broke the news to them and they cried their crocodile tears, they fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nico where are you going?!” Aria yelled as she ran after her brother. They were already in the forest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Away from here!” He answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, she caught up with him and grabbed onto his hand. He stopped and looked at her with such a concoction of emotions she couldn’t place a single one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nico, I know you’re hurt. I am too, but the people here can help us! We can learn to control whatever powers we have </span>
  </em>
  <span>here </span>
  <em>
    <span>instead of out there where we don’t know what we’re doing! Nico we are </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> in the 1940’s anymore! If we go out there with that new world, then we would be in over our heads.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He ripped his hand from her grasp. “I don’t think you are hurt!” He snapped at her, causing her to gasp and step back slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How dare you-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Bianca was OUR SISTER. She’s gone now and it’s all Percy’s fault!” She wanted to say that they didn’t know that, but it would only make things worse. “I was </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him, and he goes and breaks our promise! And you! How can you be thinking of anything else besides the fact that OUR SISTER is dead?! Gone!! She was my only to our mother-“ he stopped himself. Immediately regretting his words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?!?!?” She took angered steps towards her twin with teary eyes. “You are not being fair!! Yes, I was a lot more interested than who our dad is than our mother, but don’t you </span>
  </em>
  <span>dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>say that </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was not close to her! And how could you think that I don’t care about Bianca’s death?! Do you think she wants this?! Us going into the unknown unprepared? Do you think she wants us wallowing in misery?! We are children of </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hades, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of the Big Three, for Pete’s sake!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what do you think that even means?! We’re not born of Poseidon! Or Zeus! We would be outcasts!” He threw his newly acquired figurine of Hades from his Mytho-Magic collection to the ground. “You can stay if you want, but I’m leaving!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he left. Throughout the next two years, he’d appear and then disappear while she stayed year-round at camp. For the most part, they would tell each other everything, yet she could tell that he was hiding something. While he became known as the “creepy ghost boy” around camp, others called her the “shadow queen.” That last time she saw him was at the battle on Mount Olympus (The Empire State Building). Now that he’s been missing for more than half a year, Aria almost regrets staying at the camp. She thought she lost her twin brother. The only connection left to a time where a World War was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ginger-haired girl and a ginger-haired boy walked in. “Hi,” she greeted Aria cheerfully. That’s when she noticed the others in the room. “Oh, when did you guys get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes ago,” Diana replied. “We’re here to ensure her safety. And that she’s on her way as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed as if she was hit with some kind of emotion or tension. “Oh, okay then.” Walking up to the table, she said, “I’ll just leave this here for you, welcome.” The teen girl then hurriedly shuffled out of the room. Aria looked at the baked goods as if she was almost disappointed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why aren’t they blue?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” said the ginger-haired boy, suddenly appearing right in front of her. Those weren’t the right words for it, and she knew that, but what is he? “You got a number, beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Aria popped the ‘p.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen’s face showed perplexion. “What kind of teenager doesn’t have a phone number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The demigod kind,” she told him bluntly. His smile faded into even more confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust her,” Batman stated as he and Black Canary walked through the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rarely ever do,” Dinah told him. “But I have a feeling we need to.” They walked up to the examination room to find Red Tornado, Robin, and Zatana examining the sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin walked up to the two adults and pointed back to the weapon. “That sword is weird,” he claimed. “It’s not made of any type of gold I’ve ever seen. And Zatana said that there’s some sort of magical element on it, but she doesn’t know what it is.” By the way, what are Aquaman and Wonder Woman doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zatana stopped playing with the sword and turned to the other heroes. “Wait, they are? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” answered the Canary. “What we do know is that she came here by accident and needs to hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Asked Robin. He then averted his gaze. “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man of bats stepped towards the sword and took it in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Aria had the sword she was walking with Kaldur out of the Medbay. “Are you sure you don’t want our help?” He asked her as they went to the zeta tube entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she responded, walking to a darker part of the room. “And hey, you know where the camp is, so don’t be a stranger.” He nodded at her. She shadow traveled away, off to complete an unsanctioned mission.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>